Honor Pinkie
Honor Pinkie — dwunasty odcinek czwartego sezonu oraz siedemdziesiąty siódmy odcinek ogółem. W tym odcinku do Ponyville przyjeżdża Cheese Sandwich, imprezowy kucyk i chce zorganizować dla Rainbow Dash urodziny. Pinkie Pie musi pokazać mu, kto naprawdę tu rządzi. Opis Prolog thumb|left|Oto Cheese. Cheese Sandwich.Na początku odcinka widzimy imprezujące kucyki i bizony w Appleloosie. Tajemnicza postać w kapeluszu spogląda na nie z pewnej odległości i twierdzi, że te kucyki nigdy nie imprezowały tak bardzo. Następnie Cheese Sandwich (bo tak zwie się ów bohater) doznaje działania swojego imprezowego zmysłu. Wyczuwa, że kolejna impreza będzie...w Ponyville. Po czołówce Po intrze widzimy balony w całym Ponyville. Pojawia się Pinkie Pie i zaczynathumb|[[Pinkie the Party Planner]] śpiewać piosenkę. Opisuje ona jej przygotowania do imprezy. Do piosenki przyłączają się inne postacie, m.in. państwo Cake i Diamond Tiara. Kucyki śpiewają, jak bardzo cieszą się na każde przyjęcie urządzone przez Pinkie i jak świetna jest w tym, co robi, a sama klacz kupuje potrzebne przedmioty. Po piosence zostaje wytłumaczone o jaką okazję chodzi - urodziny Rainbow Dash. Pinkie tłumaczy jak bardzo niesamowita będzie impreza urodzinowa i składa swoje specjalne słowo honoru. Różowy kucyk pyta kto jest gotowy by pomóc jej w przygotowaniach. Ja jestem odpowiada tajemniczy głos z tła. Konkurent thumb|left|Kto to może być?W cieniu, podpierając się o budynek, stoi zagadkowy kucyk w poncho i kapeluszu. Pinkie jest zaciekawiona kim jest ów ogier. Kucyk przedstawia się jako Cheese Sandwich - kucyk planujący imprezy. Pinkie stwierdza, że to niesamowity zbieg okoliczności, bo zajmuje się tym samym. Cheese tłumaczy, że to nie żaden przypadek i doprowadził go tutaj jego imprezowy zmysł, podobny do tego jaki ma PP. Ogier mówi, że jest najlepszy w swoim fachu w całej Equestrii i, że nie ważne co to za impreza, zawsze można na niego liczyć. Pinkie jest podekscytowana możliwą współpracą z innym kucykiem o podobnym zajęciu. Rainbow Dash mówi, że to nie są zwyczajne urodziny - to rocznica tego jak przeprowadziła się do Ponyville. Pinkie myśli, że mogą sprawić by ta impreza była niesamowita. Ogier tak nie myśli...on to wie!thumb|Twarzą w twarz Cheese zdobywa Ponyville Cheese Sandwich zaczyna śpiewać swoją pierwszą piosenkę. Opowiada jak od małego chciał się bawić i rozweselać inne kucyki, chociaż nie zawsze spotykało się to z pozytywnym odbiorem. Koniec końców został jednak, jak sam mówi, najbardziej imprezowym kucykiem w Equestrii. Pinkie co chwile wtrąca się, że ona też jest imprezowym kucykiem, lecz widzi, że tłum podąża niosąc Cheese'a na kopytach i praktycznie ignoruje ją. Podczas, gdy ogier thumb|left|Nawet na komisariacie można się świetnie bawić!zajmuje się przygotowaniami, klacz siedzi samotnie, przygnębiona przed Cukrowym Kącikiem. Przychodzi do niej Twilight i pyta czy nie przeszkadza jej to, że kto inny organizuje urodziny Rainbow. Pinkie odpowiada przecząco, podlewając odpływ ściekowy. Gdy Twi odchodzi, Pinkie zupełnie się załamuje i jak przystało na odcinek musicalowy, śpiewa o tym piosenkę. Twierdzi, że próbowała wszelkich zawodów, ale tylko imprezy dawały jej tyle przyjemności. Ogląda ona zdjęcia ze swoich starych imprez, co motywuje ją do przypomnienia sobie kim jest. Decyduje, że nie podda się bez walki. To miasto jest za małe dla dwóch imprezowych kucyków Pinkie obserwuje przygotowania z ukrycia i mówi, że już wie co ma robić. Tymczasem przygotowania ją już thumb|Pojedynek... ale nie na czaryprawie zakończone. Znikąd pojawia się Pinkie i wyzywa Cheese'a na swoisty pojedynek. Ogier pyta, czy ona naprawdę myśli, że może go pokonać. Pinkie mówi, że tak nie myśli...ona to wie. Ten kto wygra zostanie najbardziej imprezowym kucykiem i będzie mógł zorganizować przyjęcie Dash. Przegrany niestety już nie... W samo południe o 3.10 thumb|left|"That's my song!" - Pinkie PieOba kucyki stawiają się na miejscu. Twi czyta im zasady, ogłasza RD sędzią i odlatuje, obwieszczając początek pojedynku. Zaczyna się kolejna piosenka podczas, której oboje imprezowców próbuje przekonać sędzię do siebie. Jako argumenty są używane m.in. bańki, balony, działa imprezowe, a w pewnym momencie brązowo grzywy kucyk kradnie nawet zwrotkę pewnej piosenki...Wreszcie Pinkie wystawia do walki ogromną piñatę.Ta jednak spada, prosto na RD. PP uświadamia sobie pewną rzecz, czemu towarzyszy tęczowy błysk w oczach. Pojedynek nie bawi Rainbow, czyli złamała swoje imprezowe słowo honoru. Pinkie krzyczy, żeby zakończyć potyczkę i poddaje się walkowerem. Spowiedź Cheese'a Różowy kucyk postanawia odejść z Ponyville. Pozostałe mane 6 i Cheese zatrzymują ją jednak. Pozostali thumbgłówni bohaterowie przepraszają ją za zignorowanie jej starań, zaś Pinkie przeprasza za to, iż jej duma zrujnowała tak ważny dla Dashie dzień. Cheese tłumaczy, że nigdy nie chciał zająć miejsca w Ponyville i śpiewa, że był zbyt nieśmiały co uniemożliwiało mu zostanie lubianym kucykiem, więc postanowił odejść z domu. Jak się okazuje to właśnie Pinkie zainspirowała go, gdy był źrebakiem i to dzięki niej jest tym, kim jest. Kucyki postanawiają połączyć siły by wyprawić "najniezwyklejszą" imprezę jaką tylko się da. Następuje przy tym repryza The Super Duper Party Pony, tym razem śpiewana w duecie. Epilog thumb|Ciekawe gdzie następna impreza?Impreza urządzona przez dwójkę ekspertów przyciąga całe Ponyville. Wszystkie kucyki świetnie się bawią, w tym jubilatka. Pinkie Pie, reszta mane 6 oraz Cheese Sandwich śpiewają na scenie. Pod zdmuchnięciu tortu, widzimy Cheese'a, który je babeczkę opierając się o drzewo. Podlatuje do niego podekscytowana Rainbow Dash. Imprezowy kucyk pyta ją ,czy według niej ta impreza jest epicka. RD potwierdza. To było właśnie to, co Sandwich chciał usłyszeć. Pinkie pisze wpis do dziennika, a Cheese zostawia jej prezent. Jest to jego gumowy kurczak, który błyszczy na tęczowo. Pinkie pyta, czy nie będzie mu go szkoda. Cheese odpowiada, że nie jest jedyny i wyciąga drugiego. Pinkie pod koniec zapomina imienia kucyka, jednak reszta mane 6 szybko jej je przypomina. Ogier zaś odchodzi w stronę zachodzącego słońca. Ciekawostki *Początkowo The Hub opublikowało streszczenie tego odcinka jako streszczenie poprzedniego. *W tym odcinku postaci Cheese Sandwich głosu udzielił "Weird Al" Yankovic. *Odcinek pojawił się w sklepie Google Play oraz na oficjalnym płatnym kanale YouTube Hasbro na dzień przed oficjalną premierą. *Podczas piosenki Cheese Confesses można zauważyć Derpy, Flitter, Cloudchaser, Cheerilee, Bon Bon, Minuette oraz Lyrę jako źrebięta. Galeria de:Pinkie Pride es:Pinkie Pride en:Pinkie Pride Kategoria:Odcinki 4 sezonu